Niñera especial
by Rirukasabe
Summary: Juvia es una chica de 18 años que esta en busca de trabajo, encuentra uno para ser niñera y se encuentra con que los niños tienen 19 años El peor summary del mundo :D Dx ¡Capitulo Lemon!


**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia si ¬¬.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Dialogo: Hola- ella

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Contiene lime/lemon y lenguaje adulto.**

**Capítulo extra.**

Así ambos llegaron a **su casa**, ambos enamorados.

-Juvia…

-Si Gray…

-Desde la primera vez que te vi… el día que viniste "de prueba", cuando te mire… sentí que mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho, me ponía nervioso, pero, mi orgullo no me permitió demostrarte mis sentimientos… se que eh actuado como un idota pero quiero, que sepas algo muy importante… TE AMO…enamore de ti la primera vez que ti…

Juvia sólo sonrió tiernamente.

-Gray… Juvia se enamoro de ti la primera vez que te vio, cuando abriste la puerta y te sonrojaste… cuando esperaste a que tocara tu puerta…

-Yo no te estaba esperando…

Gray estaba haciendo puchero y Juvia sólo sonrió.

-Si Gray… cuando te pusiste celoso de Lyon-sama…

-¡No le digas Lyon-sama!

-Jaja nuestro primer beso…

-Agradezco a ese niño jaja

-Jaja Juvia piensa lo mismo… cuando tu primo me encerró en mi habitación…

-Jamás creí decir esto pero te agradezco primito hijo del demonio…

-¡Gray!

-Si… Recuerdo que dije que no volvería a enamorarme… pero apenas te vi y me enamore de ti… *sonrisa*

-"quería pasar más tiempo contigo" *imita la voz de Gray*

-… *sonrojo* en el tren bala… cuando me abrazaste…

-…cuando intentamos cocinar… jaja Lyon-s…-Gray la miro- Lyon hizo reír mucho a Juvia…

-Gray-sama por fin podemos estar solos…

-Si… *sonrisa*- el joven se acerco a la peliazul y la beso- Jaja Te amo y no lo dejare de hacer *sonrisa*

-Yo también Gray…

-Recuerdas cuando entraste en mi habitación y estaba durmiendo…

-Si…- Gray se acostó en la cama y jaló la mano de Juvia.

Gray lentamente fue desabrochando el vestido de Juvia, la cual sólo se sonrojo. Así lentamente logró sacarle el vestido, dejando a la vista los grandes y bien formados senos de la Loxar. Gray se sonrojo al ver el tamaño de ellas, no podría aguantar tener esos senos frente suyo. Juvia tomo la mano de Gray, quien la miro.

-Gray… quiero que sepas que Juvia siempre será suya… Juvia desde un principio perteneció a Gray-sama…

-Gray también siempre perteneció a Juvia, desde aquella primera mirada de tus hermosos ojos…- Gray besa a Juvia tiernamente, quien lo corresponde.

La Loxar guió las manos del Fullbuster al broche de su sostén, indicándole que continuase. Gray le quita el sostén y aquellos senos rebotan, el cual le tienta a querer tocarlos. Lentamente acerca su mano a los senos de Juvia, quien al sentir el tacto emite un leve gemido.

-¿Estas bien?

-Las manos de Gray-sama están frías…

El joven sólo sonríe, recuesta a Juvia en la cama, quedando el sobre ella, le besa y así va bajando hasta sus senos. Se acerca a unos de los pezones, los muerde y luego lo succiona, el cual hace gemir un poco a la peliazul que estaba muy sonrojada. Una de las manos del Fullbuster recorría el cuerpo de la Loxar y la otra mano apretaba su seno libre. La Loxar actualmente la Fullbuster no se quiso quedar atrás, desabrocha lentamente y con toda la pena del mundo el cinturón del chico. Gray al darse cuenta sonríe y la besa. Ella lentamente le quita el pantalón con ayuda del Fullbuster. Ambos se separan para recuperar el aire y Juvia siente algo duro, empieza a tocarlo, así haciéndole emitir un ronco gemido al chico. Cambian de posición Juvia queda sobre Gray, La actualmente Fullbuster besa los masculinos labios de su amado, y sigue acariciando la masculinidad del chico hasta que Gray, lentamente empieza a bajar las bragas de Juvia, quien se sonroja al sentir las manos del chico.

-Juvia… te amo…

-yo también Gray…

-Así de húmeda estas por mi *sonrisa*- el Fullbuster sonríe por el es único que puede poner así a **su mujer**- Juvia te amo…

Así Gray introduce uno de su dedos en la intimidad de la joven haciéndola gemir un poco alto, pero el la besa para que el gemido no sea tan fuerte. Poco a poco empieza a introducir otro dedo, haciendo movimientos circulares.

-Gray… te… necesito… dentro… mió…- la Fullbuster apenas podía pronunciar palabras, su amado solo sonríe.

La Fullbuster le ayuda a bajar el bóxer, así dejando ver la erección de su amado. Así Gray lentamente introduce su masculinidad dentro de la intimidad de Juvia, quien gime un poco alto. Gray siente una pequeña capa que dificulta su paso.

-Juvia…te amo, te adoro y te deseo - la beso, se introdujo, rompiendo esa fina capa. Juvia por sólo unos segundos sintió un poco de dolor pero luego ese dolor se convirtió en placer, para ambos.

Acababan de tocar las nubes, así ambos llegaron al clímax, ambos cayeron cansados.

-Gray lo amo…- La Fullbuster callo dormida sobre el pecho de **su amado Gray-sama.**

**Al día siguiente.**

Juvia abrió pesadamente sus ojos por lo de anoche. Se sonrojo por lo ocurrido a la noche y más al ver a su amado descansando en sus brazos. Empezó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Eres perfecto Gray-sama- sonríe y le da un beso en la frente y el sonríe como un niño.

Juvia lentamente se levanta de la cama dejando al pelinegro durmiendo sólo. La Fullbuster fue a la cocina a preparar algo dejando así un delicioso desayuno a su amado, luego fue a su sala de artes y empezó a continuar su pintura.

En la habitación:

Gray despertaba pesadamente movió sus manos intentando sentir a alguien que no estaba junto suyo, gruño, abrió los ojos y no encontró a **su mujer**. Fue a la cocina y ahí estaba el desayuno que le preparo **su esposa… su amada esposa… su mujer.**

Gray fue a la sala de artes y allí la encontró pintando y sonrió.

-¿Con que aquí estabas?- la Fullbuster se asusto.

-Gray… *sonrisa*

-¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme solo?

-¿Gray-sama? Estabas durmiendo placidamente y no quería despertarte… Y Ju… Kya- se sonrojo al ser sostenida por el Fullbuster más bien dicho, **su esposo, su amado Gray… Gray-sama.**

-Sufrirás las consecuencias de haberme dejado *sonrisa*

-Kya Gray-sama…- así lo de la noche se repitió pero con mucha más intensidad, lujuria y deseo.

**Nota de la autora.**

**I Will Back jaja volví con GruVia Lemon :3 jaja aquí esta lo prometido el lemon de Niñera.**

**Espero que les halla gustado es mi primer lemon jeje :3 espero que le guste gracias por su apoyo durante este fic son los mejores seguidores los quiero bye**

**Son un amor :***

**Rirukasabe se despide feliz de haber subido el lemon :3**


End file.
